Ninjago Family Christmas
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: Christmas is the time of year for family, there's no one who knows that more than the ninjas and their families. But how will the others react when they find out someone in the family has never celebrated the holidays at all?


**Hey y'alls. This is my Christmas special for this year and it's placed within my story** ** _'Third's Times a Charm'_** **. If you need descriptions of looks and connections, all that is within the 1** **st** **chapter of** ** _'Third's Times a Charm'_** **so if ya need it, it's there and if you already know it or don't need it…yeah. Also sorry if this seems rushed, that's because it is (I'll be honest, I've lost track of date and my friend distracted me from writing this. Sorry). And 1 last thing, this isn't within the plot of** ** _'Third's Times a Charm'_** **, it's just within the story so if stuff a line, that's why. Hope y'alls enjoy!**

It was the beginning of December and Linda and Lloyd were decorating the Christmas tree in the games room when Roxy walked in,

"Hey Linda. Hey Lloyd." Roxy greeted,

"Hey." Lloyd replied,

"Hey Roxy. Wanna help?" Linda offered,

"Um…no thanks. You guys got it." Roxy replied, seeming a bit awkward,

"Well, why don't you see if Cole needs help outside?" Linda suggested,

"Um…ok." Roxy replied and walked out. Once Roxy was gone, Linda turned to Lloyd,

"Did you see that?" Linda asked,

"How awkward Roxy seemed?" Lloyd questioned,

"Yeah. Do you think she's ok?" Linda asked,

"Probably used to something else on Christmas." Lloyd suggested,

"What do you mean?" Linda asked,

"She was raised in an orphanage. Orphanages either go 1 of 2 ways. 1 is they don't do Christmas full stop. Or they try but they can't do much with the amount of children." Lloyd explained,

"Oh. Which one did Roxy go to?" Linda asked,

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see." Lloyd replied.

Roxy went to her room to have Jackie jump on her in a hug,

"Roxy! Can you believe it?" Jackie questioned, looking and acting exactly like a 5-year-old,

"Believe what?" Roxy asked as the younger girl got off her,

"It's almost Christmas!" Jackie cheered, jumping around,

"December just started. There's still weeks." Roxy replied, trying not to laugh at Jackie,

"But it's Christmas month!" Jackie cheered. Roxy rolled her eyes,

"Imma grab my coat and go help dad." Roxy explained,

"Ok." Jackie replied as she almost skipped off. Roxy went in her room and grabbed her black coat with fake fur lining it. She chucked it on as she grabbed her black boots and walked out. Cole was standing on a ladder, hanging up the Christmas lights,

"Need help dad?" Roxy asked. Cole looked down,

"If you want to." Cole replied,

"What you need?" Roxy asked,

"How good is your balance?" Cole questioned,

"Strong. Why?" Roxy asked,

"You stand up here and put them up and I'll handle the horrid task of untangling them." Cole stated,

"Are you sure you don't want me to untangle them." Roxy asked,

"Nah. There's too many." Cole replied as he made his way down,

"When you need to tag team, let me know." Roxy stated,

"Same for you." Cole replied. Roxy made her way up and started stringing the lights. Some time passed before,

"You ok?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. Why?" Roxy questioned,

"Your awfully quiet." Cole replied,

"I'm not the twins dad. I'm not shouting every second." Roxy replied,

"True but your usually holding some sort of conversation." Cole stated before climbing up the side of the temple and walked over to where Roxy was, "What's wrong?" Cole asked,

"Dad. It's literally nothing. Do ya need to tag team?" Roxy questioned,

"All the lights are untangled. Now you're gonna take a break and tell me what's wrong." Cole stated, taking the lights out of Roxy's hand,

"Dad, trust me. It's absolutely nothing." Roxy reassured. Cole grabbed his adopted daughter from underneath her armpits and lifted her up and sat her down so she was sitting next to him,

"You may be able to lie to others but I know when you're lying." Cole stated,

"I'm not lying." Roxy replied,

"Is that so?" Cole questioned,

"Yes." Roxy replied,

"Than why aren't you looking at me?" Cole questioned. Roxy didn't reply, "Look me in the eye and say it like normal, then and only them will I believe you." Cole stated. Roxy looked at Cole dead in the eye. Roxy went to say something but eventually sighed and looked back down,

"Fine. Maybe it's tiny something." Roxy sighed,

"What is it?" Cole asked,

"It's nothing to worry about. I promise." Roxy stated,

"Roxy, I'll believe that statement when cake tastes disgusting." Cole replied and the 2 cracked up. Cole looked at Roxy, waiting for his answer, as the 15-year-old put her knees to her chest and muttered something, "Roxy. Please don't mutter it. Let me hear it." Cole requested,

"You'll over react." Roxy replied,

"I won't if you just tell me here and now." Cole stated. Roxy took a breath before,

"Everything that's going on right now is really new to me. Decorating a tree, lights and decorations everywhere and carols." Roxy stated,

"Wait? Are you saying?" Cole asked,

"I've never celebrated Christmas before." Roxy admitted,

"Why?" Cole asked calmly,

"There wasn't anything else like Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or anything like that going on, it was just the case of the orphanage never did it. They never gave us a reason. It was 100 times worse when new children who have celebrated Christmas their whole life come in and the next morning, they're crying because Santa never came. Usually a lot of the other teens avoid the new younger kids on Christmas because of this but me and some of the other teens are usually trying to calm them down." Roxy explained, "Don't get me wrong, the people who run the orphanage are really nice, they just never celebrated and never told us why." Roxy added,

"How bad is it?" Cole asked,

"I learnt about Santa from a newbie 6-year-old who he was when I was 10." Roxy explained,

"What about your biological parents?" Cole asked,

"Don't remember." Roxy shrugged,

"Do you want to celebrate Christmas?" Cole asked,

"I don't know. It seems nice, but I just don't get the gist of it. All I've really ever heard about Christmas is Santa from the younger ones. But I'm willing to give it a go." Roxy replied,

"As long as you want to." Cole stated,

"Um…dad. Can you please not ell anyone? I don't want them to worry or anything." Roxy requested,

"Sure." Cole replied, "Just, please don't have to worry about telling me these types of things. These are types of things I need to know so I know how to keep you feeling safe, happy and comfortable. Ok?" Cole stated,

"Ok." Roxy replied as the 2 hugged.

Later, Roxy and Kacy were in Kacy's room,

"Can you explain to me why Jackie is so hyped over Christmas?" Roxy asked, trying not to sound suppositious,

"It's filled with everything she's about. Family time, love, joy, good deeds and music. If Jackie was a holiday, it'd be Christmas." Kacy explained,  
"Oh." Roxy muttered,

"So later, we're going to go Christmas shopping for multiple things. Presents, more decorations and outfits." Kacy informed,  
"Outfits?" Roxy asked,  
"Didn't you ever dress up on Christmas before?" Kacy asked and Roxy shook her head, "Ok, I need to get you the best one yet." Kacy stated. Roxy was confused but tried not to show it but Kacy caught on and grabbed Roxy's shoulders and looked her in the eye,

"What are you doing?" Roxy asked,

"Look me in the eye and say that you've celebrated the holidays before." Kacy stated.

"W-What?" Roxy stuttered,

"You heard me. Look me in the eye and say it." Kacy stated,

"Why? This is stupid." Roxy replied but Kacy remained her tight grip,

"Look me in the eye and say it, them I'll let you go." Kacy stated. Roxy looked Kacy in the eye and went to say something but, all that came out was a small squeak, "I knew it. You've never celebrated the holidays." Kacy stated,

"Please don't tell anyone." Roxy requested,

"Trust me girl, your secret's safe with me. Does Cole know?" Kacy asked,

"Yeah. I'm not good at hiding this fact, aren't I?" Roxy questioned,

"You are but, 1, you're Cole's daughter and 2, I know how to read people like a book." Kacy explained, "If you need me to explain anything, let me know ok." Kacy offered,

"Thanks. Could you explain the outfits? I've heard bits and bots about Christmas but I've never heard anything about outfits." Roxy asked,

"It's more of a personal or family tradition. Some people use the day to dress up to match the holiday." Kacy explained,

"Well, what's this mistletoe thing?" Roxy asked,

"OH, that thing is dangerous, or funny, it depends what side you're on. When 2 people are underneath mistletoe, they have to kiss. Some people use it as an excuse to get a kiss from someone they like, some people use it as a safety barrier to kiss their boyfriend or girlfriend without the wrath of over protective friends or family and others use it to get 2 people to kiss." Kacy explained,

"Thanks. Just let me know if I'm asking too many questions." Roxy stated,

"Oh you can never ask too many questions, especially if you don't know something." Kacy replied.

As weeks went by, the more Roxy learnt about Christmas. Roxy, Kacy, Jackie and Laura was walking though the shopping centre when they spotted a massive throne and a line leading up to it,

"What's going on?" Roxy asked and Jackie froze,

"Santa." Jackie replied,

"Wait what?" Roxy asked,

"Hold up. Have you celebrated the holidays before?" Laura asked. Roxy stepped behind Kacy and squatted down a bit so she was Kacy's height,

"Be easy on her. It's not her fault." Kacy stated,

"So you never met Santa?" Jackie gasped. Roxy slowly shook her head. Before anyone could blink, Jackie grabbed Roxy's arm and was dragging her somewhere,

"Where are we going?" Roxy asked as the other 2 girls caught up,

"To meet Santa. You have to meet him at least once in your lifetime." Jackie explained,

"I don't know. I barely know anything about him. Plus there are a lot of small children." Roxy protested,

"Come on. I'm with Jackie here. You have to." Laura agreed,

"Tots. It'll be fun." Kacy added. Roxy thought about this when,

"Hey girls." Jay greeted as he walked over with Cole,

"Dad! We have a dilemma." Jackie stated,

"Jack, please don't make a big deal about it." Roxy stated,

"They find out?" Cole asked,

"I asked 1 question and now they're trying to convince me to meet Santa." Roxy explained,

"Wait. You've never meet Santa?" Jay asked,

"She has never celebrated the holidays." Jackie explained,

"Wow. It's a good thing we're changing that." Jay replied,

"Can you help us convince her to meet Santa?" Jackie asked,

"Do you want to?" Cole questioned,

"I don't know. There are a lot of little ones." Roxy replied,

"How about this? You girls take a round of the centre and if you guys pass here again, see if Roxy wants to." Cole suggested,

"To give her time to think?" Laura questioned,

"Yep." Cole replied,

"Fair enough." Kacy replied,

"Ok." Jackie added,

"Roxy?" Laura asked,

"I guess." Roxy replied,

"Awesome. Let's go. Earlier I spotted some things that were perfect touches to the outfits." Kacy stated.

At the Temple, Allen was on the phone Brandon,

"How's Brazil?" Allen asked for his boyfriend was visiting his hometown,

"Great. It's great to see the whole family again." Brandon replied, "How's Ninjago?" Allen asked,

"The only thing that has changed is the fact that it's Christmas soon." Allen explained,

"Hope Roxy's enjoying her 1st ninja Christmas." Brandon stated,

"You mean her 1st Christmas." Allen informed,

"Wait what?" Brandon questioned,

"But don't tell I know." Allen added,

"How do yo know then?" Brandon asked,

"At 1st I had my suspicions when Roxy was highly confused about everything but I over heard her talking about it to Kacy." Allen explained,

"Wow. Do you know why?" Brandon asked,

"Dunno. I guess it had to do with her orphanage." Allen shrugged,

"Well I hope she enjoys it." Brandon stated,

"Same." Allen agreed when someone called to Brandon in Portuguese and Brandon replied before turned back to Allen,

"Sadly I have to go. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas." Brandon stated,

"Same for you." Allen replied,

"Tchau (Bye)." Brandon stated,

"Bye." Allen replied as they hanged up.

Back at the shopping centre, the girls had finished the lap when they saw the Santa stand,

"Well, do ya want to meet Santa now?" Jackie asked. Roxy looked at the stand,

"I'm trying new things and want to get as much of the Christmas Spirit as I can. You guys are recommending for me to. What do I have to lose?" Roxy replied. The girls waited, answering Roxy's questions about Santa, in line until it was Roxy's turn. Roxy walked over to Santa who was sat on a red throne with golden details,

"Hello young lady. What's your name?" Santa asked,

"Roxy." Roxy replied,

"Hello Roxy. Why don't you take a seat?" Santa greeted. Roxy nervously sat next to Santa, "You don't need to be nervous." Santa reassured,

"I know, it's just, this is my 1st time celebrating Christmas. Actually it's my 1st time celebrating any holiday." Roxy admitted,

"Oh I see. May I ask why?" Santa asked,

"I was raised in an orphanage since I was 4 and the people who ran it were the nicest people ever, they just never celebrated anything other than birthdays and no matter how many times we asked why, we never got an answer. About the start of the year, I got fostered and a few months ago I got adopted by my foster dad." Roxy explained,

"Are you happy with your new family?" Santa asked,

"Absolutely. My new dad lives with some of his friends and their kids are actually my friends so I get to live with my friends and my new dad has allowed me to experience things I could only dream of and more." Roxy explained,

"Are you friends here?" Santa asked,

"A few of them. Those 3 girls there. They said I should meet you so, I did." Roxy explained,

"Well what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked,

"I actually don't know. I want a couple things but they're not tangible." Roxy explained,

"What are they?" Santa asked,

"That people who go though tough times, no matter how big or small, are able to get through them and get out of them with a smile. That people are able to connect with loved ones, as much as they can and that every child in orphanages or foster programs find safe homes that they're happy in." Roxy explained, "And if I had to choose 1 tangible thing, new dance equipment." Roxy added,

"Those are quite the things." Santa stated and Roxy sheepishly smiled, "I'll have to look into them." Santa added and Roxy genially smiled, "If you want, we bring your friends now and get a group shot, sound good?" Santa asked,

"If they want." Roxy replied. Santa nodded to 1 of his elves who notified the remaining 3 girls. The girls walked though,

"Hello girls. What are your names?" Santa asked,

"I'm Jackie." Jackie replied,

"Kacy." Kacy added,

"And Laura." Laura added,

"Hello Jackie, Kacy and Laura. Why don't you all take a seat?" Santa stated and the 3 girls sat next to Santa. The 5 talked until it was time for the photo. Kacy and Laura sat in front of them and Roxy and Jackie sat either side of Santa,

"It was wonderful meeting you 4 girls." Santa stated,

"It was wonderful meeting you too." Roxy replied and the other 3 agreed,

"Merry Christmas." Santa stated,

"Merry Christmas." The girls replied as they followed another one of Santa's elves,

"Here are your photos and I hope you all have a Merry Merry Christmas." The elf stated,

"Thank you. You too." The girls replied before walking off,

"So?" Jackie asked,

"That was a great idea." Roxy replied,

"We told you." Laura stated,

"We're so framing those photos." Kacy stated.

Soon it was Christmas and soon everyone was gathered around the tree, still their pjs. Laughter and smiles were infectious as they went though the presents. Once presents were out of the way, everyone got ready for everyone to arrive. Soon everyone was in Christmas themed outfits as everyone arrived. The 1st ones to arrive were Rachel and Christ,

"Merry Christmas!" The 2 greeted,

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone replied,

"I hope we got what everyone likes." Rachel stated,

"You guys didn't need to bring anything." Cole stated,

"Yes. You're letting us into your Christmas. It was the least we could do." Rachel replied,

"Christmas is for family. You're both family. Of course we're gonna let you guys in." Jackie stated. By the end of the morning, the temple consisted of Lloyd, Linda, Laura, Lucas, Kai, Skylor, Allen, Kacy, Jay, Nya, Nick, Jackie, Zane, Pixal, Pixen, Cole, Roxy, Rachel, Christ, Wu, Misako, Ed, Edna, Ray, Maya, Lou and Cyrus. Laughter, happiness, joy and merry spread out throughout the temple as smiles were everywhere and mistletoe was used to make some kisses happen (including a kiss between Jackie and Pixen). That night after dinner, Roxy walked outside as the snow gently fell from the starry sky. Soon Cole joined his daughter outside,

"You ok?" Cole asked,

"Came out for a bit of air." Roxy replied,

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Cole asked,

"Are you kidding? Christmas is 1 of the best things that I've experienced since you took me into you care. I wish I got to experience this sooner." Roxy explained,

"I'm happy you're having fun." Cole stated, "Kacy gave me this." Cole added, presenting 1 of the photos from Roxy's visit to Santa. It was of her Santa talking and Roxy having a giant smile. Roxy smiled at the photo,

"Thank you." Roxy stated,

"What for?" Cole asked,

"Everything." Roxy replied. The 2 smiled as they hugged,

"Merry Christmas Roxy." Cole stated,

"Merry Christmas Dad." Roxy replied.

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed. I hope the ending wasn't too bad. I would make it better but I have no time plus I have no way how. I'm finishing this at around 12:30am (Christmas Day basically) so I better get to sleep before Santa finds out. (Update: I got to sleep so I don't think Santa caught me XD) I hope everyone have the Merriest Christmas and is you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have the best day ever! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
